Moore Hesse
Moor Hesse (モア・ヘッセ, Moa Hesse) is a policewoman and a minor character who first appeared in the first chapter and first episode of the series. Appearance Moore is a tall, slender woman with long brown hair and blue eyes. She wears round glasses. While on duty she is dressed in a police uniform, consisting of dark blue trousers and matching cloak, a white shirt with suspenders and mid calf length black boots. She also wears a helmet-shaped hat it is similar to those that you would find law enforcement in England wearing. When off duty, she is seen wearing a simple dress. Personality Moore is a woman of justice, becoming a police officer in order to protect her sister, as well as to pursue justice by hunting down other criminals. This escalated to the point of arguing with her sister of the impending danger of the career. Despite this, Moore loves her sister and brother-in-law dearly. Moore did not believe in demons and ghosts, despite being a religious person, until her brother-in-law transformed into an Akuma in front of her. Personal Statistics History When Moore's parents were killed by burglars, she and her elder sister Claire were taken in by the priest Marc.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 1, Chapter 1, Page 47 As the sisters grew older, Claire fell in love with Marc, and the two got married. Moore then became a policewoman to protect her sister, which resulted in her having an argument with Claire. Marc comforted Claire, saying that Moore was pursing justice, not revenge, while Moore was hiding behind her brother-in-law, feeling sorry for the argument she had with Claire earlier. Just as Claire managed to regain her faith in God, a giant cross fell loose from the ceiling, killing Claire, much to Marc and Moore's horror.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 1, Chapter 1, Page 50 When Marc fell into despair and became unresponsive, Moore took care of him, unaware of the fact that he'd become an Akuma. Plot Introduction Arc Moore made her debut in the series with her police partner, Charles, investigating a series of missing people in a church in their town.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 1, Chapter 1, Page 9 When the two split up to investigate, Moor meets with Allen Walker, who was chasing a cat who ate his golem Timcanpy. Moore arrests Allen on suspicion, and handcuffs him to a chair nearby, when she hears a sound outside of the room. She goes to investigate, and sees Charles tied to a pillar, apparently shot by some high-caliber firearm.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 1, Chapter 1, Page 16 His body is suddenly covered in purple pentagrams, and crumbles to pieces, releasing a poisonous mist. Allen then covers her mouth, protecting her from it, but she faints regardless.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 1, Chapter 1, Page 19 When Moore wakes up, she is in the police station, apparently carried there. Allen has been arrested by the inspector on the suspicion of murder,D.Gray-man Manga Volume 1, Chapter 1, Page 21 and becomes under house arrest, with Moore guarding him at her house.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 1, Chapter 1, Page 31 She takes the boy there, and introduces him to her brother-in-law, Marc. When Allen goes into explaining about "Akuma", Moore states that she does not believe in demons and ghosts. That is when Marc suddenly transforms into a Level 1 Akuma, releasing a mass of poisonous bullets at her and Allen. Moor and Allen are sent flying to the church by the momentum of the bullet.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 1, Chapter 1, Page 38 Upon reaching the church, the inspector who placed Allen under house arrest earlier and his subordinates are there, questioning what happened. The Marc Akuma suddenly arrives, and kills all the officers there, much to Moor's horror.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 1, Chapter 1, Page 43 When she cries out that the Akuma is nothing but a killing machine, Allen corrects her, revealing that Marc has contracted the Millennium Earl to revive Claire, in his desperate love for her, only to be killed by Claire and had his skin worn as a disguise, and under the Earl's orders, Claire killed all who have entered the church. Allen then unleashes his Innocence, a massive left claw, and destroys the Claire Akuma, releasing her soul from torment, and then comforts Moor that her sister and brother-in-law are now in a better place.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 1, Chapter 1, Page 60 Although that is all Moore's appearance in the manga, she appears again in the anime. When Miranda Lotto was taken to the police station, Moore discovered that Miranda was heading to the Black Order and asked Miranda if she knows Allen. She came to help Miranda when she was attacked by Akumas but ended up getting her leg broken. Soon, Lenalee Lee came to save them.D.Gray-man Anime Episode 31 Trivia * Moore likes cricket and bathing, and dislikes superstitions and criminals.D.Gray-man Official Fanbook -Gray Ark- Chapter 3, Page 110 References de:Moa Hesse Category:Female Characters Category:Civil Servant Category:British Characters Category:Characters